(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parts pack for sorting various small hardware such as bolts, screws and so on.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Now and then, people use various storage boxes to accommodate small hardware such as bolts, screws, and so on. Such kind of conventional storage boxes are usually structured as a big box having a plurality of sub-boxes for sorting small hardware. Examples of those can be seen as the objects disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,193 and 4,615,461. However, such conventional storage boxes are structurally complicated and have a major disadvantage of the occupation. Generally, the conventional storage boxes need to be moved to the work sites so that the hardware thereinside can be applicable. Nevertheless, some work sites do not have enough space for arranging the space-occupied storage boxes. For example, while a ladder is needed to work on the ceiling for installing an electrical lamp or an electrical fan, the worker is inevitable to move frequently up and down along the ladder to get access to the storage box on the floor for fetching appropriate hardware. Further, the conventional storage box for sorting small hardware is usually not provided with an accommodation space for hand tools such as screwdrivers, whereas those hand tools are necessary for cooperating with the small hardware inside the storage box.
Therefore, the study and development of a storage box or a parts pack with lightweight, portability, easy feasibility of specific hardware, and special storage for hand tools is a crucial topic.